


Crazy Relatives

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [17]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy is going crazy over the fact that her daughter might have a girlfriend. Jill thinks this is hilarious. Claire and Lindsay are amused.<br/>Ashley thinks she should have listened to Sam and gone to the park instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Takes place after the events in "Chaos and Squirrels Abound".

Jill Bernhardt was so very amused at the irony of the situation, she failed at containing the laughter she felt bubbling up, and hence burst out laughing at her two squabbling friends.

 

Cindy stopped midway through her rant and wild gesticulations to glare at the attorney “What??”

 

Lindsay took the small reprieve from her lover’s heated monologue as an opportunity to silently and stealthily try and exit the morgue, before Cindy focused back on her.

 

Straightening and clearing her throat, Jill looked at her reporter friend. “You do see the irony of this, don’t you?” She let out an undignified snort, when another bout of laughter bubbled up and she tried to suppress it.

 

“What irony?? There’s no irony here! My 16 year old daughter is at the movies with a woman who-”

 

“Cindy, the girl is barely 18… She’s hardly a woman…” Jill interrupted and then giggled when she noticed her inspector friend slinking up to the door and opening it very carefully.

 

“Two weeks! In two weeks she’ll be 18 and legally a _woman_! And my daughter is on a date with her.” The reporter gesticulated wildly, trying to make her point. She opened her mouth to say more, but then stopped. Her eyes narrowed, her frown becoming even more pronounced. “ _Lindsay_ , don’t you dare leave this room or I swear you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week!” She threatened, not turning around.

 

Lindsay had almost managed to slip away unnoticed when her lover spoke up. She was caught so off guard, she jumped and slammed into the door, nearly making Claire drop her cup of coffee, as the M.E. stepped off the elevator.

 

Eyebrow arched high, Claire walked to the door and pushed inside. Her other eyebrow joined its twin, as she saw Cindy arguing with Lindsay, and Jill laughing so hard, the M.E. feared she’d collapse to the floor in a heap and continue laughing.

 

******

 

“So, let me see if I understood this correctly…” Claire leaned back in her chair, cup of coffee in one hand, as she gazed at her friends.

 

Cindy sat on the couch, frown firmly in place and glaring at Jill every time the woman let out another giggle. Lindsay had already resigned herself to a week of sleeping on the couch and sat next to her lover, looking at her nails.

 

“Ashley is at the movies with this Samantha, who three weeks ago nearly broke her wrist when she collided with Ashley because of Martha chasing squirrels.” Claire began. Cindy nodded. “The same Samantha who in two weeks will celebrate her 18th birthday.” Cindy nodded again. Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes. “And you don’t like that they are out on a date, if we can even call it a date…” Cindy huffed, but nodded again.

 

“What I think is funny is that Lindsay was the one who always went into a fit at the mention of Ashley or Lily and boys…” Jill said, smiling widely, eyes full of mischief “And it turns out that Cindy is the one freaking out about Ashley being on a date with a girl. Not Lindsay.” And she burst out laughing again.

 

Claire could indeed see the cause for the attorney’s amusement. She took a sip of her coffee, hiding her smile, lest she provoke another argument.

 

Then her phone rang. The M.E. answered and listened intently to Lindsay’s partner on the other end of the line.

 

This time, Claire couldn’t contain her grin, as she set the receiver down and rose to her feet. The other three women looked at her curiously.

 

“Well, I guess we’re going to find out exactly how well that movie date went.” She drawled and sauntered out the door.

 

Jill squealed and followed quickly.

 

Lindsay felt a slow grin forming on her lips. She too jumped up and scurried out the door.

 

Cindy stared after her departed friends.

 

******

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Samantha asked, leaning back against the elevator wall.

 

Ashley pressed the button to the bullpen’s floor and joined the other girl. “Why do you ask that? You haven’t done anything illegal have you?” The brunette grinned and her friend snorted.

 

“No. Although sometimes I get the impression your mom thinks I have. Or am doing…”

 

Ashley frowned and then rolled her eyes. She knew _exactly_ what Sam was referring to; her redhead mother had made it quite clear that she didn’t like _this_ , whatever _this_ was. Honestly Ashley didn’t see what the problem was. It’s not like they were going on a date or anyth-

 

Samantha looked up in alarm, when the other girl literally flew against the wall to their left. “What?” she asked, taking in the wide eyes and red tint that was starting to colour the other girl’s face.

 

Then the doors opened and Ashley was stomping out, muttering about mothers and their need to interfere with everything. The other girl barely had time to register what had happened, before the elevator doors started closing again and she had to hurry out.

 

******

 

When first Claire and then Jill entered the bullpen, grinning at each other and then waving when they spotted their niece, Ashley knew she should have listened to Sam and gone to the park instead.

 

But before she could come up with an escape plan, her two aunts had joined the two girls at Lindsay’s desk.

 

“Soo, Ashley…” Jill drawled and put an arm around her niece’s shoulders. The girl looked at the attorney suspiciously. “How are you? Good movie? And who’s your friend?” She smiled at the blonde girl standing next to Ashley.

 

The brunette teen glared for good measure, but it only caused Jill’s grin to widen.

 

“Jill, leave my daughter alone, will you?” Came Lindsay’s stern, but amused voice. Then she turned to the other girl “Hey Sam, how’s the wrist?”

 

The blonde girl blinked at the exchange going on around her, but then smiled. “According to my father it’s healing quite nicely. My mom, however, thinks that girls should be forbidden from getting on a skateboard.”

 

Lindsay chuckled, but then grimaced at her lover’s voice: “I am inclined to agree with her.”

 

Samantha immediately straightened. She didn’t know why, but Ashley’s redhead mother made her feel like a little girl being caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

 

Jill looked between her friend, who stood appraising the girl, and the girl herself, as she tried not to squirm. The attorney soon started giggling again, causing Lindsay to groan and Cindy to roll her eyes.

 

Samantha glanced towards Ashley in confusion.

 

“You know, I think you were right… We should have gone to the park instead of coming here and having to put up with my crazy aunts and moms.”

 

Sam grinned. “It’s not as bad as you think. Wait until you meet my uncle Frank and then we can discuss who has the craziest relatives.”

 

Lindsay’s full-blown laughter made Kayla look up from her desk and wonder, not for the first time, whether these women and their daughters weren’t all a bit insane. She grinned and went back to her paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of the chronological order of the fics in this arch:
> 
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
